gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Brody Weston
Brody Weston è un personaggio ricorrente in Glee. ''E' al terzo anno alla NYADA ed è l'ex-interesse amoroso di Rachel. Fa la sua prima apparizione in "La nuova Rachel", il primo episodio della Quarta Stagione. Formalmente viveva nell'appartamento di Kurt e Rachel a Bushwick, Brooklyn, fino a Passioni segrete, il diciassettesimo episodio della Quarta Stagione, in cui va via di casa su sollecito di Santana. E' un assistente per le 101 classi di danza di Cassandra July alla NYADA. Si è pensato che fosse uno spacciatore ma poi si è scoperto che era un gigolò in Faida, il sedicesimo episodio della Quarta Stagione. Brody Weston è interpretato dal cantante, compositore e attore australiano 'Dean Geyer. Episodi Quarta stagione La nuova Rachel Brody fa la sua prima comparsa in questo episodio alle tre del mattino nei bagni comuni della NYADA, luogo in cui uscendo dalla doccia incontra per la prima volta Rachel Berry mentre si stava organizzando per il rituale di idratazione della pelle. Riconoscendo al volo di cosa si tratta, Brody asserisce che anche lui tiene molto alla cura della pelle come elemento importante dell’essere attori. Successivamente Brody si offre di accompagnare la ragazza nella Sala Circolare, dove la preside Carmen Tibideaux giudica le matricole e caccia via coloro che non sono in grado di competere. Spaventata da quel che potrebbe succederle, Rachel comincia ad intimorirsi e ad entrare in paranoia, ma Brody cerca di rassicurarla aiutandola a ritrovare la fiducia in se stessa. Alla fine dell’esibizione di Rachel con New York State of Mind, Brody è l’unico ad alzarsi in piedi applaudendo, beccandosi un’occhiataccia dalla signora Tibideaux, che giudicherà “non male” l’esibizione. Poche ore dopo Brody incontra Rachel a Central Park, seduta su una panchina a scorrere velocemente su e giù con il pollice sullo schermo touch del suo iPhone, guardando le foto di Finn e dei suoi amici. Brody le chiede se questo ragazzo, Finn, è il suo fidanzato e Rachel, sulla difensiva, asserisce con fermezza che lo è. La ragazza crede che anche se non si sono più riparlati da un paio di mesi, lei non ha ancora nessun motivo valido per smettere di considerarlo il suo ragazzo, al che Brody reagisce di conseguenza dichiarandosi d’accordo. Lui le consiglia di lasciare andare il passato, o almeno di dare una possibilità al futuro, affermando che "Non ci si adatta veramente a New York fino al primo cambio di look". Dopo essersi scattati una foto insieme, i due lasciano il parco camminando mano nella mano. Britney 2.0 In questo episodio si vede Brody fare degli esercizi per sviluppare gli addominali stando seduto al contrario su una panchina nel parco, viene interrotto però da Rachel che gli chiede se la vuole ballare con lei. Lui inizialmente dice di no, ma alla fine accetta. Dopo aver ballato lui va a trovarla a casa, ma nel momento in cui lui la sta per baciare lei si scansa perché ancora innamorata di Finn. Cambio di look Brody, dopo aver fatto i complimenti a Rachel per il suo cambio di look che la rende molto più sexy, canta con la ragazza "A change would do you good". La coppia duetta in giro per New York e sembra avvicinarsi sempre di più fino a quando Rachel invita Brody a cena confidandogli di non aver mai cucinato per un ragazzo. La ricetta si rivela un fallimento ma l'intimità tra i due cresce. Al momento del bacio vengono interrotti però dal suono del campanello. Si tratta di Finn, tornato dall'esercito, che non si aspettava certamente di trovare la sua ragazza impegnata in una cena romantica. Fine di una storia Brody è al bar Callbacks e saluta Finn e Rachel. Parlano e Finn suggerisce (con rabbia nella sua voce) che Rachel e Brody dovrebbero cantare un duetto. Tuttavia Brody suggerisce che una buona idea. Cantano Give Your Heart a Break, e condividono più momenti nella canzone. Più tardi, Finn chiede a Rachel se sta succedendo qualcosa con Brody, lei dice che sono solo amici. Tuttavia, confessa di averlo baciato. Glease Cassandra porta nella sua aula della NYADA alcuni degli studenti più grandi per aiutare le matricole a lavorare sodo e in un modo migliore. Brody si avvicina a Rachel e si mette in coppia con lei. Mentre ballano qua e là per la stanza, Rachel gli confida di aver appena ottenuto un'audizione per una parte da debutto nell'opera Lo zoo di vetro. Brody acconsente ad aiutarla, ma viene interrotto da Cassandra, che non ha certo perso il filo del discorso. L'insegnante fa una ramanzina a Rachel mentre Brody sta a guardare, interdetto. Tuttavia, Rachel risponde incoraggiando Cassandra stessa a partecipare al provino per "tornare in gioco". Evidentemente il riferimento alla rovina della sua carriera ha suscitato qualcosa in Cassie, che per distendere i nervi dà cinque minuti di pausa ai suoi allievi. Successivamente Cassie offre a Brody l'opportunità di aiutarla con alcuni esercizi nel week-end. Brody declina l'invito dicendo che ha impegni con Rachel e Cassie sembra farsi da parte, ma sta solo fingendo. La July, infatti, convince Rachel e Kurt a tornare a Lima nel finesettimana per il musical in modo da avere Brody tutto per sé. Mentre i due ragazzi fanno ritorno a Lima, la scena passa a Cassandra e Brody che ballano insieme sulle note di There Are Worse Things I Could Do; i loro corpi sono sempre più vicini finché, non riuscendo più ad evincere la passione, si baciano. Dopo lo spettacolo, Rachel va in bagno e telefona a Brody, ma con sua enorme sorpresa risponde Cassandra, che le spezza il cuore lasciandole intuire che ha appena fatto sesso con il suo "ragazzo". Ringraziamento Brody entra nella classe di danza di Cassandra July, annunciando che lei gli ha detto di riferire che "non può stare di nuovo nella stessa stanza con la loro mediocrità", ma che sembrava sbornia quando lo diceva. Poi si avvicina a Rachel, che notevolmente lo ignora per la rabbia. Lui le chiede se c'è qualche problema. In un primo momento lei sostiene che preferisce essere insegnata da un professionista invece che da lui. Tuttavia, poi ammette che è arrabbiata con lui perchè ha passato la notte con Cassie. Brody poi le dice che ha dormito con Cassie, perché lei gli aveva dato buca per vedere Finn. Poi lui le dice che lei non è "una di quelle ragazze folli che si aspetta che tutti leggono nella sua mente", a cui lei risponde che non ha bisogno di leggere nella mente per sapere che Cassie è il suo "nemico mortale". Brody poi le dice che sono amici e lui non vuole farle del male, e che quindi non lo avrebbe rifatto. Poi le chiede cosa fa per il Ringraziamento, lei risponde farà un "Ringraziamento privato Orphan." Brody poi si offre di cucinare per lei, e lei accetta. Più tardi nell'episodio, Brody cucina nell'appartamento di Rachel e Kurt. Kurt e Brody hanno un piccolo dibattito sulla necessità o meno del tacchino. Poi chiede a Rachel di aiutare a mettere il burro sul tacchino, cosa che fa, nonostante la sua dieta vegetariana. Poi si scusa con il tacchino crudo. Brody aiuta ad imburrare il tacchino in un modo molto sensuale. Più tardi nell'episodio, il "Ringraziamento Orphan" di Rachel e Kurt si trasforma in una grande festa che coinvolge persone di Vogue.com che sono stati invitati da Isabelle Wright. Quando Isabelle entra, l'intera stanza, oltre a Brody, inizia a cantare Let's Have A Kiki/Turkey Lurkey Time. Dopo il primo ritornello, Brody interrompe la canzone, e chiede cos'è il "Kiki". Kurt e il resto della stanza glielo spiegano cantando. Canto del cigno Brody è in piedi sulle scale mentre parla con Rachel prima di lasciarla andare sul palco per lo Showcase Invernale della NYADA. Dà a Rachel un discorso di incoraggiamento, dicendole che sarà grande. Mentre sale le scale, lei lo ferma e lo bacia. Le chiede per cosa era il bacio e lei spiega che ha deciso di comportarsi e fare certe cose come se non avesse mai più l'occasione di rifarle. Kurt poi li interrompe dicendo a Rachel che lei è la prossima. Brody e Kurt entrano nella sala per guardare lo Showcase. Per tutta la durata delle canzoni di Rachel, Brody le sorride. Dopo le sue due canzoni, Rachel va ad abbraccia Kurt e poi Brody. Più tardi nell'episodio Carmen fa esibire anche Kurt allo Showcase, come provino della NYADA. Mentre lui sta cantando Being Alive, nella parte della canzone quando dice "somebody hold me too close" si può vedere Brody e Rachel guardarsi e poi Brody prende la mano di Rachel e la stringe per il resto della canzone. Sadie Hawkins In Sadie Hawkins, Rachel parla con Kurt su come Brody l'ha portata fuori a cena. Dopo Rachel decide di invitare Brody ad uscire. Quando Kurt e Rachel passeggiano lungo New York City, Kurt discute di un ragazzo, e Rachel gli consiglia di invitarlo ad uscire così possono fare un'appuntamento a quattro con Brody. Corre lungo la strada per abbracciare Brody e insieme vanno in biblioteca. Verso la fine della puntata, Rachel giocherella con il cibo poi lo afferra e si dirige verso il cestino quando suona il campanello. Brody è davanti alla porta, e Rachel lo sgrida dicendo che è molto tardi e che a causa sua il cibo è oramai freddo. Lui si scusa dicendo che il treno era in ritardo. Spiega che faceva freddo e che se quello sarebbe stato l'ultimo giorno della sua vita, avrebbe aspettato per sempre fino all'arrivo del treno perchè l'avrebbe portato da lei. Rachel si addolcisce dicendo che potrebbe semplicemente riscaldare il cibo nel forno a microonde. Brody spiega che c'è un sacco di tempo per mangiare, e che ora vuole ballare. Lei dice che non c'è alcuna musica, e lui le dice di immaginarla. Anche se non c'è musica, al McKinley, Ryder canta I Only Have Eyes For You che si sente durante la scena di Brody e Rachel che ballano. Quando finisce la musica, Brody dice che vuole stare più vicino a Rachel e vuole comprarsi una casa lì vicino, ma lei chiede: "Perché non ti trasferisci qui?". Mettersi a nudo In questo episodio, Brody abita ufficialmente nell'appartamento di Rachel e Kurt. Cammina per il tavolo da pranzo, nudo, e si siede. Kurt non lo nota fino a che non alza lo sguardo, e rimprovera Rachel perché il suo ragazzo ha il "culo nudo" sopra una delle sue sedie vintage. Rachel poi annuncia il suo ruolo in un film di una studentessa che coinvolge una scena in topless, a cui Kurt si oppone. Dice a Brody che lei è un'attrice seria, ma Brody sostiene Rachel, dicendo che se vuole vincere un Oscar, deve esporsi. Camminando nudo le dimostra che la appoggia al cento per cento. Una vera Diva Brody dice a Rachel in cosa consiste in Delirio di Mezzanotte: una sfida all'ultimo sangue con una sola canzone che darà gloria eterna al vincitore e umilierà a vita il perdente. Più tardi, Brody presenta il Delirio di Mezzanotte. Pesca la canzone che Kurt e Rachel dovranno cantare: Bring Him Home da Les Miserables. Spiega che chi ha sfidato l'altro deve cominciare e le persone presenti alla fine dell'esibizione devono stare sul lato del loro favorito. Alla fine della canzone Brody conta le persone da entrambi i lati e annuncia la vittoria di Kurt. Lo voglio Come nei film Faida Brody , all'insaputa di tutti, sta segretamente lavorando come un escort dietro pagamento, ritrovandosi con i clienti e cantano How to Be a Heartbreaker, mentre Rachel medita su come affrontare i suoi sentimenti per lui. Santana, alla NYADA, spinge Brody a lasciare l'appartamento e trasferirsi il più lontano possibile da Rachel, motivando la sua posizione con Cold Hearted. Dopo aver ricevuto la chiamata di una "escort", Brody resta a bocca aperta nello scoprire che la sua ultima cliente in realtà è Santana, la quale lascia la stanza per fargli fare quattro chiacchiere con Finn. Quest'ultimo chiede a Brody di sparire dalla vita di Rachel nell'immediato, ma Brody replica che è innamorato pazzo di lei. Finn le risponde che Rachel non sa nemmeno che razza di essere insulso sia Brody, almeno non ancora. Il dibattito si trasforma in botte, con Finn che lancia il pugno decisivo con la frase "Stai alla larga dalla mia futura moglie". Passioni segrete Wonder-ful Canzoni Duetti '''Quarta Stagione: S4x03.mp40169.jpg|A Change Would Do You Good (Rachel) (Cambio di look)|link=A Change Would Do You Good Brochel.jpg|Give Your Heart a Break (Rachel) (Fine di una storia)|link=Give Your Heart a Break Howtobe.PNG|How to Be a Heartbreaker (Rachel) (Faida)|link=How to Be a Heartbreaker CREEP.jpg|Creep (Rachel) (Passioni segrete)|link=Creep Non rilasciate Quarta Stagione: *''Sister Christian'' dei Night Ranger (La nuova Rachel) *''Closer'' di Tegan & Sara (Faida) Relazioni Rachel Berry :Articolo Principale: Relazione Rachel-Brody Cassandra July :Articolo Principale: Relazione Brody-Cassandra Curiosità *Crede che le orchidee siano delle piante sexy; *Viene dal Montana, negli Stati Uniti; *Brody è il terzo personaggio ad apparire per la prima volta nel telefilm sotto la doccia. Gli altri due, in ordine cronologico, sono stati Finn Hudson e Sam Evans; *Quando era una matricola alla NYADA, era magro, aveva il monociglio e un brutto taglio di capelli, è cambiato quando i ragazzi dell'ultimo anno gli hanno dato un nuovo look; *Il suo primo assolo doveva essere El Tango De Roxanne da Moulin Rouge! in Come nei film, ma poi la storyline è stata spostata alla puntata successiva, e l'assolo è stato cambiato in un duetto con Rachel: How to Be a Heartbreaker; *Tutte le sue canzoni non rilasciate sono state cantate mentre lui era sotto la doccia; *Tutte le sue canzoni rilasciate sono duetti con Rachel. Galleria di foto Video Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Personaggi Secondari Categoria:Studenti NYADA Categoria:Eterosessuale